


Forever and Always

by comic_ztar789



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chara is a fricking psychopath, Creative writing at its finest, Frisk (Undertale) mentioned, Gen, Genocide, Gore, Horror, Might have made Chara way too much like a psychopath, Resets, Sans (Undertale) mentioned, Seriously this is a little scary, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic_ztar789/pseuds/comic_ztar789
Summary: At the end of a Genocide there is still one last fool to put out of his misery(In which the author experiments with their writing style)Edit: =)





	1. =)

_ Step…  _

_ Step…  _

_ Step…  _

_ Step… _

Its feet echoed throughout the golden corridor, the only sound left to disturb its final and eternal silence. Artificial light began to fade away from fragile stained glass windows, casting this hall of justice in all consuming shadow. 

Zero hour has finally arrived. 

A thick and white dust permeates the stale air as It continues on forever and always forward. If one was perceptive, a blue jacket coated in a grey sheen lays forever discarded upon the immaculate tile floor. 

_ Step… _

_ Step… _

_ Step… _

Never faltering, It approaches a stone doorway adorned with the seal of angel and demon.

It stops.

Its clothes are labeled with crimson blood and ivory dust. Matted hair sticks to the pale skin of Its face like a mosquito in amber. It grips its sharpened blade with barely restrained glee. 

A wicked, and rosy cheeked smile stretches hideously across its face. 

The child of blue and purple.

Or is it the child of green and yellow?

In this end, such things don’t really matter I suppose. 

It suddenly jerks its head towards a wall on the right, locking its ruby eyes on absolutely nothing in particular. It giggles like a child on Christmas as it proclaims to no one, 

“Isn’t this fun?! Come on! You can’t honestly be tired yet! I could do this forever and ever and ever and...”

Its giggles transformed to maniacal cackles that echoed for miles among a newly deserted wasteland. Dust from its hair fell on its tongue during its moment of glee. 

Something old and red shined weakly within its corrupted being. 

After recovering its composure, it licked its lips with the intent of a parasite about to feed. It once again faced the dark abyss of the final doorway. 

_ Tick-tock Tick-tock _

Zero hour awaits. 

It marches expertly forward, an eternal grin gracing it face as it disappears into nothingness.

Church bells ring from a distance.

***

“How curious.”

Demon and Monster stand together in a room filled with life. Golden flowers cover the floor like a carpet of clouds over the sky. Prickly emerald grass emerges from the ground desperate for a glimpse of the artificial light bathing the room. Birds sing their life stories as the Angel of Death awaits its scheduled moment to steal the thing that should not be stolen. 

“I’ve never seen a plant… cry before.”

The King of all Monsters mutters to himself before sensing Its presence in the throne room.

“...Huh?”

He turns around, his violet cape swaying with the movement. His kind jaded eyes look down upon the little thing in front of him. He smiles gently, his golden crown shining between his curled regal horns. 

“You must be the one that flower just warned me about.”

It stared at him with the innocence of a child, not even hiding its blade in the presence of the King.

“Howdy!”

It almost giggled at the stupidity of this coward named king. 

“Erm...What kind of monster are you…? Sorry, I cannot tell.”

He stared apologetically at it. 

It grinned widely as it lowered into a battle stance and its murderous intent darkened the atmosphere. The King held his giant paws up as a non-threatening gesture of peace. 

“Now, now. There’s no need to fight.”

He kneeled down in front of it, gesturing towards the knife. 

“Why not settle this over a nice cup of tea?”

Its voice bubbled up in laughter as it rushed forward and sliced deep into the King. The screech of metal striking metal filled the entire room. It felt as the knife pierced the royal armor of the King and cut into furry flesh leaving a shower of dust pouring out of the gaping wound like waterfalls. 

“Why...You…”

It laughed maniacally as it waited for that stupid obsessed flower to come finish the job. The King was gasping for breath only to succeed in choking on his own ashes. His ivory dust covered the golden flowers until they were indistinguishable from each other. 

The last thing the King and Protector of all Monsters would ever see was a small child laughing and dancing in a pool of his dust.

Then he could see nothing but Void.


	2. =(

  * _You struck Asgore Dreemur with the finishing blow. _

  * _But nobody came._

___

It had stopped laughing a few minutes ago. 

It stood in an empty room with only the ashes of the King as company. A light nonexistent wind blew through the room scattering his remains among his stupid beloved flowers. All was still.

For the first time in an eternity of blood and dust, It was shocked. 

_ “This isn’t what happens…” _

It slowly scanned the room searching for its prey. Searching for the flower. 

“nonoNoNoNONONO!” It growled in frustration as its grip on the blade tightened. 

“THIS ISN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!”

It stomped forward, disregarding the dust of the King and creating small puff clouds in its wake. They stalked forward and muttered like a crazed maniac; walking nowhere and everywhere. 

“I need him. I need him. He needs to die. They all do. I need to have the power. He needs to die. Everything must die. Everyone must go away. I need the power. Everything must be gone. I need to kill him. WHERE IS HE!”

Its blood curdling scream echoed throughout the entire mountain. It bounced off rock and crystal, disturbing the dust floating in the air, disturbing flame, scale, shell. 

Silence. 

It stood in a soulless room stiff as a statue. Its dark hair shadowed its features. Never moving. Never breathing. 

At last it took one slow unfamiliar breath. 

It giggled darkly. 

“Oh, alright.”

It pressed the knife to its rosy cheeks, the light glinting off the silver blade. 

“You. Want. To. Play. A. Game.”

It sighed, reasserting its cheerful composure. 

“I like games. I’m quite good at them. I’ll play your little game of hide and seek Flowey. Just like old times.”

They began skipping towards the door, laughing all the while.

“Don’t worry I won’t stop until I win, even if we have to play forever and always”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have plans.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something that truly horrified me and this did it. 
> 
> This was kinda hard to write, but worth it I think.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this really short fic. I would've written something longer, but I wanted to do something relatively short and quick, but powerful. 
> 
> Do you know what I mean? 
> 
> Maybe not.
> 
> Comment and Kudos if you liked this. I might make some stuff like this in the future. Stuff that's quick to write. 
> 
> (Maybe something not as horrifying)
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
